La primera vez siempre se olvida
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Nadie recuerda su primera vez y quien diga lo contrario es que no ha tenido una primera vez en condiciones, ¿verdad Sora?, ¿quién compartirá con ella esa nueva experiencia?... ¡SORATO!


**Digimon y los personajes de digimon… se me ha olvidado como seguía la frase, ni que esta fuera mi primera vez XD. (Ya, ya, que no me pertenecen y blablabbla…)**  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LA PRIMERA VEZ SIEMPRE SE OLVIDA<strong>

Luces de diferentes colores parpadeaban de una manera demente, ni una mente analítica como la de Koushiro Izumi habría logrado descifrar que secuencia llevaban, aunque en su estado, podría pasarse toda la noche intentándolo que no llegaría a ninguna conclusión coherente. De modo que permaneció ahí, sentado en esa banca en la oscuridad, observando las intermitentes luces que le alumbraban cada cierto segundo imposible de cronometrar.

Daba la impresión de que estaba ido, con su chaqueta perfectamente doblada en un brazo, un vaso hasta la mitad en la otra mano y el rostro pétreo. Parecía una estatua y si no es porque de vez en cuando achicaba los ojos para mirar más detenidamente las luces para ver si por fin descubría su secreto y se llevaba el vaso a los labios echando diminutos tragos como si estuviese robotizado, nadie habría dicho jamás que se trataba de un ser vivo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?.- oyó una voz entre la ruidosa y elevada música, pero no prestó atención a lo que le dijo.

Entonces un muchacho le zarandeó y entre los destellos cromáticos, reconoció su rostro. Apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Koushiro, ¿quieres irte a casa?

Exactamente con la misma poca intensidad que el gesto anterior, pero en negativa fue su respuesta.

El joven se irguió, mientras pegaba un resoplido observando su alrededor. Puso una mueca de desagrado cuando alguien le piso y más todavía cuando otro alguien le derramó una bebida por el pantalón, y encima, el muy idiota, en vez de excusarse se reía.

Yamato Ishida no se caracterizaba por su gran paciencia, pero teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba no podía ir armando bronca con todos los que le empujasen, pisasen o le derramasen sustancias pegajosas por la ropa, porque sino, tendría que haberse peleado con todas las personas que arrebataban la discoteca.

Regresó la vista al muchacho que tenía enfrente y nuevamente posó las manos en sus hombros para que le mirase.

-Voy a buscar a Sora, ¿la has visto?

Con un casi imperceptible movimiento de sus gruesas cejas, el pelirrojo le mostró el camino y para desesperación del músico, era junto a la barra.

-De acuerdo, tú quédate aquí, ¿vale?, ahora le digo a Jyou que te acompañe a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Y el niño mudo ni lo miró, solo ladeó la cabeza preso del foco de luces, como si por fin, hubiese descubierto su embrujo.

-Genial.- alzó la vista al cielo Ishida.- ahora vuelvo, tú no te muevas, no te muevas.- le dijo despacio y vocalizando al máximo cada sílaba.

Koushiro hizo el otro único movimiento que parece que tenía registrado esa noche, como era, llevarse el vaso a la boca, pero el rubio lo impidió arrebatándoselo.

-Mejor no bebas más.

Ni se inmutó, simplemente, apoyó su mano vacía en su rodilla.

Yamato se perdió por el interior de la pista de baile, mirando al banco donde había dejado a su amigo hasta que le fue posible y comprobando, que seguía tan autista como la última media hora, aunque no había que fiarse ya que en cualquier momento se le podría cruzar el cable y desaparecer para analizar cualquier otro misterio del universo, como por ejemplo, de donde salían los posavasos. Era difícil entender que le pasaba por la cabeza a un genio cuando estaba alcoholizado.

De nuevo volvió a llevarse pisotones, empujones y hasta algún que otro estrujón en su trasero, pero Ishida no reparó en nada de eso, tenía una misión más importante que cumplir como era cuidar de sus amigos.

No era la discoteca de más de moda de la ciudad, pero no estaba mal, y teniendo en cuenta que en teoría, ellos no deberían estar ahí, tampoco se podían quejar. Sin embargo, Yamato se quejaba y mucho, pero no por la música, las luces cegadoras o la cantidad de gente, sino por él mismo, ya que estaban ahí gracias a él. Y todo, por tener amigos.

Todo empezó cuando Taichi Yagami decidió que ese año quería celebrar su décimo sexto cumpleaños de una manera inolvidable. De esa forma, todos sus seres queridos empezaron a idear propuestas de cómo celebrarlo: su madre propuso en los hinchables como en sus quince cumpleaños anteriores, Hikari le sugirió en la playa, Koushiro en un sala de computación, Jyou en una biblioteca, Sora jugando al futbol, Miyako comiendo tarta, Daisuke comiendo tarta mientras jugaban al futbol, Mimi yendo todos a su casa de New York a hacer una happy party, Iori secundó la propuesta de los hinchables de la señora Yagami solo que añadiéndole ir de espectadores a un torneo de kendo, Takeru jugando a la consola en su casa, Ken se encogió de hombros cuando se lo preguntó y Agumon, así como todos los digis, en su mundo comiendo hasta reventar y quemando alguna que otra cola de digimon con malas pulgas.

No obstante, aunque casi todas las ideas sonaban divertidas, no era lo que el líder de los digidestinados esperaba para su esperado dieciséis cumpleaños. Él quería algo más especial, algo más adulto y es por eso que acudió a su amigo más adulto, o por lo menos con más contactos en el mundo adulto: Yamato Ishida.

-Yamato, ¿me preparas una fiesta de cumpleaños cool?.- le suplicó con cara desvalida.

Lo primero que hizo Ishida fue hacerse el despistado, pero de sobra conocía lo terco y plasta que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo, así que a la enésima vez que le pidió que le diese alguna idea para su fiesta, ya se había quedado sin excusas para escaquearse y no le quedó más remedio que proponerle: la idea.

-Podríamos ir a una disco.

El moreno bufó asqueado.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que nos echen a las once?.- dijo, recordando el odioso horario para menores que tenían esos antros. Es decir, les echaban cuando empezaba lo interesante.

-Bueno…- musitó Yamato, arrepintiéndose de antemano de lo que iba a hacer.

Pero Yagami, con una desbordante ilusión, se plantó delante de él.

-¿Tienes contactos para poder ir a una nocturna?

-Conozco a los encargados de alguna porque nos han contratado alguna vez en fiestas, podría intentarlo.

Y así fue como los mayores de los digidestinados se encontraban esa noche en una discoteca pasada la una de la madrugada, y por supuesto, con todo el alcohol del mundo a su disposición. Para la mayoría, como Koushiro, esta era la primera vez que bebían ese brebaje adulto, otros, como Yamato, todavía escarmentado por alguna borrachera precoz y siendo consciente de que alguien debería cuidar a sus amigos, había decidido permanecer abstemio.

Trataba de mirar por encima de la gente pero prácticamente todos eran más altos que él y le impedían la visión. Apretó los dientes furioso, prometiéndose que nunca jamás volvería a dejarse convencer por los ojitos de cachorro desvalido de su amigo Taichi, pero entonces, algo le llamó la atención. En ese sitio apretado, se estaba formando como una especie de corro cada vez más grande. Se asomó más por curiosidad que por otra cosa y, es raro, pero no le sorprendió lo que vio: Jyou haciendo el ridículo.

El mayor de los digielegidos hacía las delicias de la gente, al más puro estilo Tony Manero, además que tenía mérito bailar esa música infernal con unos pasos tan sofisticados. Yamato permaneció unos instantes observándole entre la gente, pero viendo que la canción no tenía pintas de acabar y las energías de Kido no disminuían, decidió salir a su encuentro.

-¡Ese Yamato!.- exclamó eufórico el futuro médico señalándole.- venga, a ver si sigues mis pasos.

Comenzó a mover los pies a una velocidad endiablada, siguiendo el ritmo de los, al principio débiles, y al cabo de segundos estruendosos aplausos de su público.

Iba tan rápido que Ishida no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar alucinado su juego de pies que pudo durar fácilmente un par de minutos, hasta que al fin, dio muestra de su debilidad física y paró, cayendo prácticamente contra Yamato, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlo en pie.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué te ha parecido?.- preguntó el mayor, completamente jadeante.

La gente ya volvía a sumergirse cada uno en su mundo y los espacios volvían a ser reducidos.

-Sin palabras.- contestó Ishida y realmente no mintió.

Jyou sonrió satisfecho, mientras cogía el vaso que llevaba Yamato confiscado a Koushiro y bebía su contenido de un trago.

El rubio abrió los ojos impresionado, pero viendo como sudaba a chorros, pensó que como entraba, saldría sin darle tiempo a emborracharle.

-Oye, Koushiro está ahí sentado y no está muy bien, ¿lo acompañas a casa?

-¿A casa?.- reclamó el chico.- pero si ahora estoy en lo mejor de la noche, ¿por qué no lo acompañas tú?

-Yo aún tengo que buscar a Sora.

-Yo también tengo que buscar a mi novia.

Ishida quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué novia?, tú no tienes novia.

-Pues por eso mismo tengo que buscarla.- rió el de los anteojos, revolviéndole la cabeza.

Ishida estaba tan desconcertado por estos extraños comportamientos que ni le molestó que le tocasen su amado cabello con esas manos pringosas.

-Venga Jyou, no me hagas esto.- pidió Yamato, tratando de sonar amable.

Todo hacía indicar que Kido no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y Yamato ya empezaba a desesperarse, ¡no podía dedicarse a acompañar a sus amigos uno a uno a casa! Además, seguro que Sora también estaba perjudicada por alguna esquina y no deseaba dejarla sola.

Se frotó la cara con fuerza tratando de encontrar una solución, cuando esta vino por sí sola en forma de mujer.

-¡Ey!.- le pegó en el hombro y por fin fue consciente de que le estaban llamando.

Ishida se volteó y encaró a esa chica que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero no logró recordar de quien se trataba. La música, las luces, y su creciente preocupación por todos sus amigos no le dejaron pensar con claridad.

-Sois los amigos de Koushiro Izumi, ¿no?.- preguntó, señalando hacia donde se encontraba.

Yamato asintió no muy convencido, buscando la complicidad de su amigo, que estaba con la mirada aparte.

-Creo que lo deberías acompañar a casa. Esta ahí sentado, con la mirada ausente y recitando una extraña secuencia de números.

El compañero de Gabumon suspiró con angustia, buscando por última vez la ayuda de su amigo.

-Jyou, por favor…

-¡Que no!.- cortó él de malas maneras cuando entonces se topó con la chica.- oh, uh… vaya.- se sonrojó, subiéndose la montura de las gafas y dulcificando la voz.- Momoe-san, que sorpresa.

-¿Momoe-san?.- se preguntó Yamato extrañado, hasta que por fin recordó de que le sonaba esa cara.- oh Momoe, la hermana de Miyako.

-Sí.- asintió la joven, ya concentrándose en el apuesto Jyou.- le decía a tu amigo que ahí está Koushiro Izumi y que lo deberíais acompañar a casa.

-Por supuesto Momoe-san, iba a hacerlo ahora mismo, porque por algo soy el mayor y el más responsable, todos están a mi cuidado…

Yamato no escuchó más, porque pronto Jyou, la chica, y su monumental chapa, se perdieron en dirección al asiento donde descansaba el pelirrojo.

Al menos Ishida pudo respirar aliviado, un problema menos, claro que una alarma roja se encendió en su cabeza cuando recordó quien era la mejor amiga de esa joven.

No iban a estar siempre juntas, además tenía pinta de que ya se iba, fue lo que pensó el rubio con optimismo.

Pero le llegó el escalofrío, ese que siempre su cuerpo hacía de forma automática cuando ella estaba a poca distancia, tragó saliva cuando un brazo le rodeó del cuello y cerró los ojos deseando morirse cuando escuchó su chillona voz en su oído.

-¡Mi querido Yama-kun!

Lentamente, Ishida la enfocó y trató de poner buena cara, aunque se quedó en intento.

-Hola Jun, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-No, no, no.- gesticuló con el dedo.- la pregunta es que haces tú, yo puedo estar aquí, tú no.- le dijo con diversión, caminando con el dedo por su cuello hasta darle un toque en la nariz.

-Ah… uh.- balbuceó Ishida, separándose un poco para recuperar su amado espacio vital.- es el cumple de Taichi y bueno le hacía ilusión y conseguí que…

-¡Ya lo sé tonto!.- cortó de nuevo, dándole una fuerte palmada que casi lo tiró al suelo.- el idiota de mi hermano me lo dijo, ¿por qué te crees que estoy aquí hoy?, quería verte.- dijo esto último en tono seductor, mientras acercaba su boca a la de Ishida.

Yamato sintió pánico y trató de salvarse tirando la cabeza para atrás.

-Jun… yo… ah, estoy buscando a Sora y…

La chica se separó de él dando un efusivo saltó de felicidad.

-¡A mi mejor amiga!

-¿A tu qué?.- se temió lo peor Yamato.

-Mi mejor amiga Sora, he estado con ella hace un rato, seguro que sigue en la barra. No veas como traga, me ha ganado a chupitos.

-Vale.- susurró Ishida atemorizado.

Debía encontrar a su chica cuanto antes, o por lo menos, antes de que en su estado proclamase a Myotismon como su nuevo mejor amigo y digimon favorito.

...

-Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo.- pronunció la pelirroja con dificultad, para después dar otro trago.

En seguida, una frente morena chocó con la suya.

-No, tú eres mi mejor amiga.- rebatió el chico, con una gran sonrisa.- además, estás muy buena.- dijo, pensando que era un detalle de vital importancia.

La chica rió encantada, entrecerrando los ojos y pasando los brazos por alrededor del cuello del joven.

-Sí, tengo un culo guay, ¿quieres tocarlo?

-Bueno, si insistes.- se encogió de hombros el joven, como si fuese una obligación.

Acto seguido, se separó un poco de su amiga y como si tratase de un examen donde le iban a poner nota, palpó ligeramente ese trasero.

-Sí, tu culo está guay.- asintió, dando su visto nuevo, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo.

La pelirroja rió dejando caer un poco la cabeza contra el pecho de Taichi, donde notó su corazón acelerado.

-Oye Taichi, ¿cuánto me quieres?.- preguntó, ya sin ese tono divertido que había llevado toda la conversación.

-Todo.- respondió él, tambaleándose un poco, para apartarle y hacer un exagerado gesto con los brazos.- tooooodo, ¿y sabes por qué?

Sora negó y Yagami se acercó a su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros, donde el aliento de él entraba en la boca de ella y viceversa.

-Porque…- comenzó, acercándose más si puede.- tú.- dijo, ya rozando sus labios. Quedaron un instante mirándose detenidamente, donde las sonrisas desaparecieron y la distancia de sus bocas daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento también desaparecería, hasta que Taichi sonrió con fanfarronería, tiró un poco la cabeza para atrás e hizo un gesto con los brazos diciendo.- ¡eres mi mejor amiga!

Y Sora estalló a carcajadas.

-Eres mi hermana.- siguió el cumpleañero, golpeándose en el corazón un par de veces para remarcarlo.- ¡y además estás muy buena!.- recalcó, mientras le tendía un nuevo chupito.

Volvieron a brindar como tantas veces habían hecho esa noche y esperaban hacer a lo largo de su vida y la bebida se deslizó por sus gargantas, las cuales ya apenas ni la notaron. Se estaban volviendo inmunes.

Yagami sacudió la cabeza para recomponerse y tomó de las manos a Sora para que no se escapase, ya que la había visto mirando a su alrededor distraída.

-Espera pelirroja, que ahora te pregunto yo.- dijo atrayéndola hacia él. Quedó con el rostro pensativo unos instantes, aunque parecía que estaba viendo un ovni.- que opinas, como mujer, amiga y madre…

-¿Eh?.- eso descolocó un poco a Takenouchi, pero el moreno le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Calla pelirroja, que tu capitán está hablando.- habló trabado y luego volvió a quedar pensativo, tratando de construir esa pregunta que en su mente tenía bastante sentido.- lo que quiero decir, es que las chicas, ¡lo tenéis todo más fácil!, tenéis tetas, tenéis culo… ¡ya sabes!.- se perdió, inmerso en sus reflexiones.- tetas y culo os abrirá el mundo, ¿eh?, que buena frase, debería dedicarme a dar discursos…

Sin poder contener la risa, porque en su estado, encontraba hasta coherente su discurso, la muchacha lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-¡Taichi cuanto te quiero!

El moreno correspondió el abrazo, achuchándola más fuerte.

-¿Cuánto?.- preguntó mimoso.

-Más que todo, todísimo, infinito ¡y más allá!.- gritó elevando el brazo como si apuntase las estrellas.

-Que mona.- susurró Yagami, sin poder controlar su vista que miraba un punto exacto.- ¿tanto como para que me dejes tocarte las tetas?

Takenouchi se tapó con el brazo la delantera por inercia y dirigió una mirada severa a su amigo.

-No.- dijo, tratando de sonar contundente y Taichi bajó la cabeza con desanimo.

-Entonces no me quieres más que a Yamato.- susurró con voz desvalida.

-Pues no.- repitió la pelirroja con chulería, lo que provocó la pervertida risa de su amigo.

-Ósea que te las toca…

Y el rojo cubrió la cara de la muchacha, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle un manotazo.

-¡Calla!

El portador del valor de nuevo volvía a sonreír encantado, mientras paraba el inofensivo golpe de su amiga y empezaba a jugar con su brazo.

-No te enfades, que te quiero mucho y ¿sabes por qué?, ¡porque eres mi mejor amiga!

Evidentemente que tal novedosa información debía ser celebrada con un abrazo y el correspondiente "No, tú eres mi mejor amigo" por parte de Sora y así regresar a su bucle temporal en el que ya llevaban inmersos casi una hora, cuando entonces, una visita irrumpió en su eterna oda a la amistad.

En brazos de Taichi, la chica reconoció al instante la figura de su novio, el cual estaba viendo la escena con los brazos cruzados y con cara de muy pocos amigos, no obstante, ni Sora, ni Taichi cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia repararon en su estado, ya que se tiraron hacia él como si estuviesen poseídos.

-¡Yamato!.- exclamó primero Sora, con gran alegría.

-¡Yama-kun!.- le siguió el moreno, restregándose en su otro brazo.

Al instante, cualquier tipo de celos que le pudiese haber provocado la imagen anterior desaparecieron, para suspirar al cielo. Estaban mucho más borrachos de lo que esperaba. Lo que no esperaba era que Sora abandonase rápidamente sus brazos para tomar las manos de la chica que le acompañaba y saltar de felicidad.

-¡Mejor amiga!.- exclamó la pelirroja, seguida por Jun.

Los ojos de Yamato casi echan a andar viendo esa surrealista escena, pero la lapa de su otro brazo, que ahora restregaba su mata de pelo por su pecho, captó su atención.

-Yamato, tú eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero un montón.- proclamó totalmente embriagado, dándose golpes en el corazón.

-Sí, muy bien y yo a ti.- contestó Ishida para salir airoso, mientras sin parecer demasiado brusco lo separaba de él.

-¡Brinda por mí, Yama-kun!.- propuso Yagami ofreciéndole una copa, con un movimiento tan rudo, que le derramó casi la mitad del contenido por su camisa.

Ishida cerró los ojos notando ese escalofrío, tratando de aguantar y no perder los estribos, porque además, como les pasaba a todos, el moreno estalló a carcajadas viendo lo sucedido. El rubio fue consciente de que no debería dejarle beber más pero no le dio tiempo a realizar ningún tipo de acción, porque de nuevo tenía a Sora colgada de su cuello.

-Os quiero un montón a todos.- empezó y Yamato hasta se mareo por su aliento alcoholizado, no obstante la agarró de la cintura para que no perdiese el equilibrio cuando alzó los brazos al cielo.- porque soy la portadora del amor y tengo amor para todos, pero a ti.- regresó a tirarse sobre su novio, que a punto estuvo de desequilibrarse y acabar en el suelo.- a ti al que más del mundo, Yamato.- finalizó metiéndole la lengua con total descaro por el interior de su boca en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Evidentemente que Ishida no se esperaba esa acción y no lo correspondió en ningún momento, simplemente dejó que su novia se cebase con sus labios hasta que se cansase que fue pronto.

-Waa… ahí ha habido lengua.- retransmitió Jun, que estaba a milímetros de la pareja observando esa espontánea muestra de amor.

-¡Por los Ishida y sus hijos!.- brindó Yagami en su mundo, contra la espalda de Takenouchi que sonrió halagada.

Si ahora le hiciesen la prueba de alcoholemia, a pesar de no haber bebido ni un sorbo, era más que probable que Ishida diese bastante positivo, ya que tenía la sensación de haber besado a una botella de licor del malo.

Cuando paró y consiguió respirar, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, tomó de las manos a su novia, apartando así su abrazo y trató de sonar amable.

-Vale, igual ya es hora de ir a casa, ¿no crees?

-Pero si estamos en lo mejor de la noche.- rebatió ella, separándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Por eso mismo, hay que volver a casa cuando se está bien.- trató de convencer Yamato. Pero si no tenía psicología para los sobrios mucho menos para los embriagados.

-¡No!.- se entercó Takenouchi dando con el pie en el suelo.- eres un aburrido, si quieres irte vete tú, yo me quedo con mis mejores amigos.- dijo, estrechando del cuello al chico y a la chica del cabello indescriptible, que asintieron esa propuesta.

Ishida sintió que su cuerpo ardía, estaba al límite de perder la paciencia. Pero contó hasta diez, respiró profundamente y se controló. Debía sacar a su novia de ahí y llevarla a dormir la mona cuanto antes y conociéndola, solo había una forma: despertar su lado preocupón por las personas que ama.

-Es que no me encuentro bien.- dijo Yamato, tomándose el vientre y haciendo muecas de molestia.- por favor, acompáñame a casa.

Sora lo miró detenidamente, aunque Yamato no supo interpretar muy bien esa mirada, a parte de por la escasa luz, porque tenía los ojos enrojecidos por su alta ingesta de alcohol. Supo que había dado su fruto cuando sintió su mano en su mejilla.

-Pobrecito mío, no te preocupes, ahora nos vamos y te cuido.- dijo esto último sonriéndole con picardía, provocando todavía más temor en el rubio.

Igual había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad y en vez de a la comprensiva Sora, había despertado a la lujuriosa Sora.

-Voy al baño y nos vamos.- dijo, pero Yamato la agarró del brazo.

Por ninguna razón del mundo la iba a dejar ir sola, seguramente se caería por el váter, o se perdería por el camino, o bautizaría a la escobilla como su nuevo mejor amigo.

-Te acompaño.

Sora rió.

-Tonto, que aunque lleves melenita no pareces una chica, además, que no me voy a perder.- dijo tomando el camino, pero no pudo llegar lejos debido a que Ishida la seguía sujetando. Lo miró empezando a mosquearse y sonrió al ver que indicaba con el dedo hacia el otro lado.- ah, por ahí, si ya lo sabía yo.

Pero antes de que avanzase un paso, Motomiya se le colgó del brazo.

-Yo voy contigo mejor amiga, porque las mejores amigas siempre van juntas al baño.

Ishida no dejó de seguir con la mirada a esas dos chicas hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud. Resopló llevando de nuevo la vista a Yagami, que parecía más que encantado con su fiesta.

-Te vienes con nosotros a casa, ¿no?

-¡Ni hablar!, la noche es joven, además que no he tocado aún ninguna teta.- argumentó, dejando descompuesto a Yamato.- entre tú y yo, tu novia es una estrecha.- acotó, enfureciéndolo.- pero no importa, porque me prometí que a los dieciséis tocaría una teta y voy a tocar una teta como me llamo Taichi Yagami, portador del valor y compañero de Agumon.

-Apasionante.- alzó las cejas el rubio con desinterés, regresando la vista a la dirección por donde se había perdido su novia.

...

Llevaban más de diez minutos esperando, bueno, realmente el que esperaba era Yamato, mientras Taichi se dedicaba a meterle considerables chapas a las que por supuesto no prestaba ninguna atención.

-… porque si mi hermanita tienes que salir con alguien, ¡con quien mejor que con tu hermanito!, el hermano de mi mejor amigo, el adorable Takeru que todos queremos… eso sí, ni se le ocurra tocarle las tetas porque le partiré la cara, aunque sea tu hermanito, ¡el hermano de mi mejor amigo!, ¡tú Yamato Ishida!

-Tardan mucho, ¿no crees?.- dijo Ishida con preocupación.

Taichi pestañeó un par de veces y se encogió de hombros apurando su vaso.

-Pues se estarán tocando las…

No pudo acabar porque Yamato le zarandeó fuertemente de la camisa. Había perdido la paciencia.

-Taichi Yagami como vuelvas a decir la palabra tetas a lo largo de esta noche te juro que te meto ese vaso por el culo.

-Que agresivo.- se echó para atrás el moreno molesto, para después dibujar una sonrisa pervertida.- seguro que estás así porque Sora tampoco te las deja tocar…

El portador de la amista masculló unas cuantas maldiciones al suelo, conteniéndose las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Voy a buscarlas, tú quédate aquí cumpleañero.

Ya resoplaba como un toro desbocado y por eso los empujones los devolvía con el doble de violencia, los pisotones los contestaba con un codazo e iba tirando los vaso de la gente al suelo como medida preventiva. Con esfuerzo, pero logró llegar hasta los aseos y colándose por la cola de las chicas con total descaro, entró.

Casi se cae para atrás ante la escena, ya que ambas chicas estaban por los suelos, unos suelos totalmente asquerosos de suciedad y partiéndose de risa sin poder recomponerse.

Cerró la puerta en las narices de las chicas cotillas que ya fotografiaban la escena con el móvil y apresuró a levantar a Sora.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?.- masculló con enfado.

-Estaba yo… y… ¡buf!, me caí.

A cuatro patas, Jun intentó levantarse, pero no pudo hasta que Yamato se compadeció de ella y la levantó también.

-Y yo iba a ayudarla, pero me resbalé y caí también.

Buscando una paciencia en no se sabe donde pero Yamato no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a sacudir un poco la ropa de su novia, dándose cuenta de que tenía el jersey completamente empapado.

-¿Dónde te has metido?

Sin poder controlar la risa, Sora señaló al grifo que seguía en marcha. Todo hacía indicar que estaba averiado.

-El agua moja Yamato.

Lo que le faltaba, que su novia se pillase una pulmonía. Ni barajó esa opción porque sin ningún miramiento, le quitó la chorreante prenda dejándola en minifalda y sujetador.

-¿Aquí Yama?.- miró a su alrededor la mujer sonrojándose.- ¿no esperamos a ir a tu casa?

-Yo si molesto me voy.- anunció Jun.- o si queréis que me una, estoy abierta a todo.

-Yo no comparto a mi Yama.- negó Sora con contundencia, apoyando la mano en su pecho para dejar claro que era su territorio. Ajeno a todo para no volverse majara y dejar a esa chicas dentro del váter y olvidarse del mundo, Yamato se deshizo de su chaqueta, la cual tenía alguna mancha de bebida, pero en general estaba bastante seca y se la colocó a su novia, abrochándole hasta arriba la cremallera. Seguidamente, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Venga.

Y ella solo se dejó guiar.

Pronto llegaron donde Taichi.

-¡Mejor amigo!.- ya se abalanzaba Sora, pero Yamato lo impidió atrayéndola hacia él del brazo. No quería que volviese otra vez a ese eterno bucle.

-Taichi, nosotros nos vamos, ¿vienes?

El moreno apenas movió la boca cuando Jun se unió a ellos con un par de cubatas en las manos y una nueva diversión en la boca en forma de hielo.

Sora rió, como llevaba toda la noche y Yamato negó rotundamente.

-Ni hablar.- dijo tirando de su novia, que no se movió, estaba demasiado expectante a cada movimiento de la muchacha.

-Yo juego si me dejas tocarte una teta.- propuso Taichi.

Fue todo muy rápido, Jun agarró la mano de moreno, se la colocó en uno de sus pechos y sus bocas se juntaron pasando ese hielo.

El músico volvió a quedar sin palabras, y Sora, por primera vez en toda la noche fue impresionada por algo.

-Venga, vámonos.- tiró de nuevo Ishida. No quería tener esa imagen en su retina.

De nuevo Sora no le siguió.

-¡Venga!.- exclamó, quedando atónito ante lo que presenciaba, ya que el hielo se había desecho y las bocas de esos dos seguían juntas, moviéndose frenéticamente.

-Ahí hay lengua.- apuntó Takenouchi divertida, sacando fotos con el móvil a la impagable escena.

Yamato supo que nunca jamás podría volver a mirar a su amigo a la cara, y por fin, con una Sora ida y apurando hasta el último momento para sacar fotos, logró salir de ese antro.

Menos mal que no era una noche fría, de vez en cuando soplaba un poco de aire más fresco, pero nada que no se pudiese aguantar. De todas formas, en el estado en que estaba su novia, lo mejor sería que buscase un taxi.

-¡Mi bolso!.- exclamó Sora como si estuviese poseída, tirando hacia la discoteca.

No pudo moverse porque como ya empezaba a ser una costumbre, Yamato lo impidió.

-Está aquí.- mostró, colgándoselo nuevamente en el hombro.

Sora rió.

-Ahora sí que pareces una chica.

Sin intención de seguirle el juego por más tiempo, Ishida puso rumbo a una parada de taxis cercana, a lo que Sora se negó de inmediato.

-¡Yo quiero pasear Yama!.- reclamó tomando con fuerza su brazo.

El rubio ni se molestó en mirarla.

-Si ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie.

-¡Sí que puedo!.- protestó indignada, soltándose.

-Sora…

La muchacha caminó con decisión y desde su atrofiado punto de vista sintió que lo hacía realmente bien, claro que desde una mirada objetiva y no ebria, estaba haciendo un ridículo asombroso y en cualquier momento caería redonda al suelo.

Ishida observó la escena con agotamiento. Todo hacía indicar que el camino de vuelta a casa se iba a hacer muy largo.

-¡Vamos a la playa!- exclamó la borracha jovencita con ilusión.

El rubio volvió a temer por la integridad física de ambos. En efecto, la discoteca donde habían perdido su dignidad y habían dejado por fin atrás su dulce inocencia infantil se encontraba muy cerca del paseo marítimo. Tuvo que reaccionar rápido porque la muchacha ya corría como una exhalación a saltar a la arena.

-¡Espera!.- la detuvo cuando ya estaba de pie sobre el bordillo.

-Vamos a bañarnos juntitos y desnuditos.- propuso la desinhibida pelirroja, dándole una sesión de cariñosos besos.

Enrojeciendo, pero Yamato se mostró firme.

-¿No tienes un chicle o algo?.- reclamó con desagrado. El aliento alcoholizado de su chica lo estaba matando.

Pero como llevaba pasando toda la noche, Sora encontró altamente divertidas esas palabras y con su ataque de risa, saltó a la arena.

El músico se desesperó, siguiendo los pasos de su novia.

-¿Es que quieres ahogarte?

Sora ya estaba sentada en la arena descalzándose, cosa que Yamato impidió.

La tomó del brazo y trató de levantarla, pero el forcejeo finalizó con Sora recostada en la arena y su novio encima.

El portador de la amistad intentó levantarse, pero Takenouchi se lo impidió pasando los brazos por alrededor de su cuello y las piernas por alrededor de sus caderas.

-Sora…- musitó al límite de su paciencia.

Miró la enrojecida y bonachona cara de su novia, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que brillaban sus ojos cuando su mirada se perdía entre la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

-Se ven las estrellas.- murmuró absorta.- ¿podemos ver las estrellas un ratito?

El rubio sonrió enternecido. Adoraba estos momentos en los que la siempre racional Sora se comportaba como una niña pequeña, aunque fuese gracias a la alta ingesta de alcohol.

Cuidadosamente, se apartó de encima de ella y sin importarle que su pelo y hasta sus calzoncillos se llenasen de esa molesta arena, se colocó a su lado. Ella apresuró a resguardarse entre sus brazos.

-El espacio es tan grande y nosotros somos tan pequeñitos.

-Así es, cariño.- susurró el chico besándole con delicadeza en la frente.

Sintió el calentito cuerpo de su novia achuchándole más y suspiró de satisfacción al notar esos delicados dedos perdiéndose por el interior de su camisa tímidamente.

Volteó para mirarla, quedando hechizado de su mágica mirada rojiza que no perdía detalle de él, y aunque su aliento pudiese matar a las moscas, encontró este momento increíblemente romántico.

-Me gusta que me digas eso.- musitó, rozando su mejilla con la nariz mimosa.- nunca me lo habías dicho.

El músico arqueó las cejas extrañado.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes, "cariño" y esas palabras bonitas.- repitió la chica, deslizando la mano con más descaro ya por su abdomen.

-Sí te lo he dicho.- rebatió el joven.

Sora torció el morro.

-Mentira, siempre me llamas pelirroja esto, pelirroja lo otro…

Yamato puso una mueca de total desconcierto, tratando de entender de que demonios hablaba su novia.

-¡En mi vida te he llamado pelirroja!.- exclamó alzando el tronco.

La tenista se molestó por perder su apoyo y tuvo que imitar su acción. Frunció el ceño mirando a su chico atentamente, no le gustaba que le dejasen por mentirosa, aunque en este caso se estaba equivocando y cuando fue consciente de su error una fuerte carcajada eclipsó el apacible arrullo del mar.

-Es verdad, ese es Taichi, que confusión más tonta, ¿eh?

Como si hubiesen cogido una lanza al rojo vivo y le hubiesen traspasado el corazón sin compasión. Eso sintió Yamato en ese momento.

-Genial, ahora me confundes con Taichi, esto es humillante.

Iba a levantarse, pero su novia le tiraba del brazo retorciéndose de la risa, y aunque debido a sus escasas fuerzas por su estado, hubiese podido conseguir su propósito con tranquilidad, Ishida se dejó arrastrar por la pelirroja y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba otra vez contra la arena, con su arrepentida chica pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, quedando sentada en su abdomen.

-Lo siento, te prometo que no me confundo en nada más, ¿me perdonas?

Y antes de recibir respuesta, ya se inclinaba para cazar los labios del joven.

Yamato rodó los ojos siguiendo sin demasiado entusiasmo ese beso, mejor dicho, rezando porque acabase cuanto antes. Nunca creyó que llegaría a pensar eso, pero no deseaba que esa chica le volviese a besar en las próximas horas.

-De verdad, ¿un caramelo o algo?, me estás empezando a marear.- reclamó Yamato, un momento que la mujer le dejó respirar.

Estaba tan ida, que no hacía caso de sus desprecios y si les hacía caso, pasaba completamente de ellos.

-Pero es verdad, nunca me dices nada bonito. Eres un rancio.

Completamente alucinado, Yamato alzó las manos al cielo. Definitivamente esa noche su novia iba por libre.

-Siempre me llamas Sora esto, Sora lo otro.- prosiguió con su pequeño trauma, intentando agravar su voz para imitar a Yamato.- siempre parece que estás enfadado, ¿sabes?, las parejas se dicen cosas cariñosas.

Tratando de invocar un poco de paciencia, Yamato tuvo que contar hasta mil mientras de fondo seguía escuchando la inesperada regañina de su novia. Cuando creyó que ya había parado, Ishida le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa.

-Vale, está bien, tienes razón. Perdóname cariño.- dijo muy despacito esta última palabra.- de ahora en adelante prometo decirte cursiladas todos los días.- aseguró, dibujando una sonrisa de ilusión en la muchacha.- ¿podemos irnos a casa ya?, ¡cariño!, ¡amor!, ¡niña de mis ojos!, ¡corazón mío!

Aparentado estar ofendida por el cachondeo que mostraba su novio en este, para ella vital tema, empezó a pellizcarle el abdomen para hacerlo callar.

-Eres un idiota, ya no te quiero.

El músico alzó un poco la cabeza esperanzado.

-¿Eso significa que no vas a volver a besarme?

Con la vista obnubilada y una sonrisa pícara dibujándose en su rostro, la pelirroja agarró las muñecas de su novio, y en un acto que no había hecho nunca en su vida, hizo pasar los brazos de Yamato por encima de su cabeza, presionando sus manos contra la arena.

Ishida se dejó hacer, sobretodo porque no supo reaccionar, estaba demasiado alucinado con este atrevido y dominante comportamiento de su novia. Sintió que los granos de arena se clavaban en sus manos, pero pronto otra sensación sobrepuso esas molestias. Algo húmedo y cálido se deslizaba por su cuello. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás recreándose en esa sensación, visualizando aquellas estrellas que presidían la noche, sintiendo a cada roce y caricia que ya estaba más cerca de ellas, Sora lo transportaba al lugar más recóndito de universo.

Sus suaves besos subieron por el mentón del joven, pero no llegó a catar sus labios, siguió recorriendo su camino por el otro lado del cuello. Ya había aflojado el agarre que mantenía más en teoría que en la realidad, inmovilizado al rubio, de hecho, su mano derecha estaba siendo introducida por el interior de la camisa de este, soltando los botones desde abajo.

Ishida cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por estas placenteras sensaciones.

-Tienes una piel tan finita y suave.- escuchó el dulce susurro de su novia en su oído. Seguidamente un apasionante mordisco en su lóbulo le devolvió a la realidad, sujetando rápidamente la mano de Sora, mientras levantaba ligeramente el tronco.

Takenouchi trató de continuar con su interesante labor y esos dedos deslizándose por sus dorsales, a punto estuvieron de volver hacer entrar en un delirio al rubio. No obstante, pese al creciente calor de su cuerpo logró pensar con frialdad, donde si no la detenía ahora, acabaría, no solo haciéndolo con su ebria novia, sino que haciéndolo en medio de una playa. Y todavía no estaba preparado para tantas emociones, de momento hasta se conformaba con hacerlo sin luz, que era de la única manera que lo habían hecho, las tres veces.

-Vale ya.- pidió entrecortado, deteniendo por completo las traviesas manos de su novia.

-Cada día eres más rápido, ¿tendría que empezar a preocuparme?.- bromeó la chica, tratando de volver a empujar al joven. No lo consiguió.

-Cariño, va en serio.

Sora se enganchó a su cuello con ferocidad. Genial, él intentando poner un poco de cordura a esta locura y ella le hacía un chupetón.

El rubio suspiró cada vez más apurado. Nunca imaginó que a su novia le daría la "borrachera cachonda". Era una gran noticia para su vida futura, pero para su vida de adolescente esto se hacía una tortura.

-Venga cielo, aquí no.- trató de invocar su comprensión.

Pero la joven estaba decidida.

-Sí, aquí sí.- suspiró, ya abriendo su camisa con descaro.

-Hace frío.- musitó el chico intentando reabrocharse. Ella lo impidió.

-Ahora te caliento.

-No es nada romántico.

-No hay nada más romántico que la playa.

Tenía respuestas para todas sus excusas, sin embargo, había una a la que no podría replicar nada.

-No podemos, no tengo condones.- soltó ya sin más miramientos.

Lo que jamás se imaginó es que la respuesta de Sora fuese sonreír con ilusión.

-¿No quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Pues sí, tenía respuestas para todo.

El portador de la amistad se había quedado absolutamente blanco, mientras la trastornada muchacha seguía encima suya, moviéndose cada vez más frenéticamente. Ni se había dado cuenta pero ya se había despojado de la cazadora.

-Yo me cago en el idiota de Taichi y su mierda de cumpleaños.- maldijo el chico echándose para atrás con las manos en la cara.

Casi al instante notó un trozo de tela en sus manos. Con temor, miró un poco entre los dedos, apresurándose a taparse y gimotear nuevamente al darse cuenta de que en efecto, tenía entre sus manos el sujetador de su novia.

-Imagínate, un pequeño Yamatito revoloteando. ¿No sería genial que tuviésemos un hijo?

Sentía como que estaba en un callejón sin salida, que tendría que hacer el amor con su novia que le veía doble en medio de una playa sí o sí. Arrugó el entrecejo con enfado al llegar a esa conclusión. Esa era la solución fácil, dejarse llevar, decir que no había tenido otra opción. No, él era casi un hombre hecho derecho y aunque lo que residía en sus pantalones cada vez estuviese más convencido de que la paternidad a los dieciséis no era tan mala, él debía ser fuerte y sobre todo racional.

Abrazando a su novia contra sí para taparla con su propio cuerpo, levantó el tronco por completo. Notó ese roce sobre su desnudo pecho de los erectos pezones de su novia, algo que le volvía completamente loco, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió que casi toda la sangre permaneciese en su cabeza, la de arriba claro.

-¿Y sabes lo que sería más genial?, que lo pudiese mantener y que también pudiese mantener mis genitales, cosa que no sucederá cuando tu padre se entere de que te he preñado.

-Las vacas se preñan, yo no me preño, yo me embarazo.- protestó la jovencita, tratando de apartarse. Pero por fin, haciendo gala de su fuerza física, que era superior a la de su chica, y más si esta estaba tan perjudicada, no dejó que se moviese.

Sin apartarla, logró recoger la cazadora y empezar a recolocársela.

-Yama, ¿qué haces?

-Estás muy sexy con cazadora.

-¿Quieres decir que no te gustan?.- preguntó la muchacha al borde del llanto y por supuesto mostrando toda su anatomía.

¿Dónde estaba la chica que apresuraba a taparse con la sábana y buscar su camiseta nada más acabar? Era un hecho que el imprevisible comportamiento de Sora se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Su novio tragó saliva tratando de desviar la mirada, cosa un poco imposible. Debía tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para taparla, llevarla a casa y luego regresar él a la suya, darse una ducha fresquita y saludar a su chibi-amigo, olvidando esta surrealista noche.

Yamato volvió a sentir ese aliento mareante sobre sus labios y esas estimulantes caricias recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba el tono juguetón de su hasta hoy, tímida y vergonzosa novia.

-Voy a hacerte cosas que jamás olvidarás.

Consciente de que debería ser más firme, pero se volvió a dejar caer contra la arena, dejando que se reflejasen en sus ojos esas lejanas estrellas que sentía que podía tocar.

Cuando sintió los labios de Sora posándose en los suyos, por primera vez en la noche devolvió el beso e incluso lo intensificó. Finalmente se había rendido, dejaría que la chica marcase el rumbo que debía tomar la noche. Simplemente, se dejaría llevar.

...

...

Tenía un apetito voraz, más que Taichi y Daisuke juntos y eso ya era decir, pero es que esa mañana se había levantado con verdadera hambre, y después de la noche pasada, sintió que se lo merecía.

Sonrió con regocijo al ver los platos que le servía la camarera, para luego devolver la vista a la puerta, por donde en cualquier momento debería aparecer su amada.

En cuestión de minutos, la puerta se abrió y Yamato no pudo retener la carcajada. Sora tenía un aspecto demacrado, consecuencia de sus excesos de la noche anterior.

-Quería dormir más.- susurró al sentarse frente a su chico como un zombi.

Sintió una fuerte arcada por ver tanta cantidad de comida y la manera en la que Ishida la tragaba.

-Y yo quería invitarte a desayunar.

-No quiero desayunar.- negó la joven, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Me sorprende, después de lo de anoche, pensé que deberías recobrar fuerzas.- argumentó Yamato, con una sonrisa pervertida.

Fue lo necesario para que Takenouchi despertase en el acto, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Había entendido a la perfección el tono de su novio y le había atemorizado, ya que no recordaba nada más allá de beber chupitos en esa disco con Taichi en unas especie de bucle temporal.

-¿Anoche?.- preguntó con debilidad, tratando de hacer memoria.

Ishida puso una mueca de decepción.

-Oh, no me digas que no te acuerdas, fue tan especial y romántico, sin duda la mejor de las cuatro, nunca la olvidaré.

La pelirroja se angustió, no recordaba nada de lo que estaba hablando su novio. ¿Qué clase de estupideces realizó anoche? Y lo peor, ¿qué clase de novio tenía que no la detenía cuando la veía tan perjudicada?

La expresión de su rostro lo decía todo, pero quería seguir conservando su dignidad, y evidentemente, acostarse con su novio tan borracha que ni lo recordaba no entraba dentro de un comportamiento, para ella, digno.

-Sí, fue… genial.- musió, bajando la mirada como tratando de desentenderse del tema.

-¿Así que te acuerdas?.- preguntó el rubio con ilusión.- que apuro, tenía miedo a que no recordases ese mágico y especial momento.

La joven se tornó roja, en parte por la conversación comprometedora y por la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma.

-Claro que sí.- balbuceó, queriendo olvidar ya por fin esta conversación.

Supo que no sería así al sentir la mano de Yamato cogiendo la suya. Perfecto, su novio quería hablar de lo maravilloso que había sido diez horas después. Se supone que estas charlas se hacían nada más acabar y se supone que les gustaban a las chicas y que los chicos las evitaban. En ese momento odió que su novio fuese tan tierno.

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste?.- Sora le dedicó una sonrisa forzosa, esperando que eso le bastase, se equivocó.- fue maravilloso como tu boca bajó hasta mi entrepierna…- la tenista deseaba desaparecer en ese momento, y para su desesperación, Ishida lo narraba de una manera tan erótica que hasta se estaba excitando.- como tus labios se abrieron y como…

-¿Cómo?

Yamato paró recreando la imagen en su mente. Dio un suspiró de inmenso placer, Sora tragó saliva temerosa y la sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio desapareció, siendo sustituida por una expresión seria y hasta asqueada.

-Y como me vomitaste en mis pantalones favoritos.

La chica se llevó la mano al pecho de la impresión, respirando de alivio al procesar la información en su mente. Se aterró todavía más entonces.

-¿Te vomité mientras lo hacíamos?

Yamato la miró con agotamiento.

-No lo hicimos, por favor Sora, tu novio aún es un caballero.- se defendió Yamato con autoridad, aunque era muy posible que si ese vomito no se hubiese producido, de verdad si lo hubiesen hecho, esta no tenía por qué conocer esa información nunca.

El alivio le duró escasos segundos, en concreto lo que tardó en darse cuenta de su ridículo comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Con la cara completamente roja y sintiendo que jamás podría volver a mirar a la cara a Ishida, lo hizo al sentir como volvía a tomar su mano entre las suyas.

-Cariño.- la pelirroja puso una mueca de extrañeza. Yamato no solía llamarle con esa clase de apelativos.- ayer no era el momento, pero hoy….- arqueó las cejas incitándola. Y Sora no se creyó lo que pasaba.

-Yama, me duele la cabeza.- excusó, llevándose las manos al bombo que era su resacosa cabeza.

Esa frase aterró a Yamato. Aún eran muy jóvenes para entrar en esta espiral.

-La última vez que desaprovecho una oportunidad.- se dijo haciéndose una nota mental para el futuro: "Siempre que ella esté un poco dispuesta, lánzate como un lobo hambriento."

De todas formas, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-¿Te vas?

-Tengo recados que hacer.

-Yo creo que me iré a dormir un poco más.- aseguró la pelirroja, y viendo su cara, nadie pondría en cuestión esa afirmación.

-De acuerdo.

Pero al pasar a su lado, antes de abandonar la cafetería, Ishida sacó una prenda de tela. Sora estuvo a unto de morir por una sobrecarga de sangre en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que era su sujetador, el mismo que llevaba anoche y esta mañana no había podido encontrar. Se lo arrebató lo antes posible, asegurándose de que nadie alrededor lo hubiese visto.

Entonces empezó a gimotear, sintiendo que la visión de Yamato de ella había cambiado para siempre.

-Hice mucho el ridículo, ¿verdad?. No voy a poder volver a mirarte nunca más.- lloriqueó.

El rubio la tomó del mentón y le alzó el rostro para que lo mirase. Sonrió por encontrarla tan adorable con su hoy más que nunca alarmante sonrojo. Pese a sus aventuras nocturnas, a sus ojos seguía siendo la misma tierna chica que se acurrucaba en sus brazos después de una noche de pasión.

-Mi cielo, tú nunca haces el ridículo.

Takenouchi se dejó cautivar por la amorosa mirada de su novio, dibujando una boba sonrisa al instante.

-Te quiero, incluso después de haberte visto borracha, te quiero más.- dijo él, besándole delicadamente los labios, recreándose en ese dulce sabor por el que tanto había suspirado anoche.

Tras el contacto, ella sonrió aún más sintiéndose, como de costumbre después de recibir uno de sus besos, la chica más afortunada del mundo.

El joven ya abandonaba la cafetería cuando la mesera le detuvo.

-¡Chico!, no has pagado.- reclamó.

Yamato esbozó su encantadora y arrogante sonrisa.

-¿No te lo he dicho?, invita mi novia.

Takenouchi abrió los ojos al máximo, deseando, por primera vez en los últimos años, no ser la novia de Ishida.

-¿Cómo?.- balbuceó, pensando que sería una broma.

-Tarifa nocturna, cariño.- dijo, sonriendo con triunfalismo, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sora suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa, prometiéndose a sí misma que no volvería a beber en mucho tiempo, más que nada porque se iba a fundir la paga en el costoso desayuno que se había dedicado su chico.

Y aunque ella no pudiese recordarla, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Yamato, su bolsillo jamás olvidaría esa fatídica primera noche de alcohol.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: no mucho que decir sobre este cutre fic, una frikada que tenía por mis archivos. Supongo que la escribiría después de una de esas ridículas noches imposibles de recordar XD.

Nada más que decir, gracias por leer a quien lo haya leído ¡y feliz día bisiesto!

Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta que con 22 palabras más este fic tendrá un número bonito como 10000!

Saludos! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
